But First
by OpulentAnomaly
Summary: Once Upon a Time characters in the Big Brother house. Who knows what's in store. Swanfire friendship or relationship. But Swanfire nonetheless. AU. No magic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, I have a confession. I actually have written a Big Brother OUAT story before. It was called 'OUAT goes Big Brother.' I deleted the story because I never finished it. I have a knack for deleting stories. I wanted to write again and I won't delete this story. Even if I don't finish it - which I promised myself I would. I have a knack for never completing things too. The diary room sessions will be in _italics_. Also Swanfire will be present in this work. Whether it be Swanfire friendship or relationship. I'm leaning towards relationship. No CS. And no SQ. Just so you know what is in store.

Disclaimer: I do not own the OUAT characters because if I did Swanfire would have been canon.

* * *

Julie Chen: "In just moments, a whole new group of Big Brother houseguests will embark on the craziest summer vacation ever. Completely isolated and cut off from the outside world. These strangers will be under constant surveillance as these cameras - and microphones - capture their every move. One by one most of the houseguests will be eliminated, leaving empty-handed. But, for the last houseguest standing, this summer getaway will end with the half million dollar grand prize. So, fasten your seatbelts because this summer is guaranteed to be a bumpy ride. Underhanded, unscrupulous and unexpected. It's time for another season of... Big Brother!"

It's a house like no other. Where 52 cameras follow your every move and 95 microphones capture your every word. This is the Big Brother house. Tonight, 17 contestants will enter this house. Every week the houseguests compete for food, luxuries and most importantly - power. Each week they will vote to evict one of their own. Until only one houseguest remains to claim the half million dollar prize. Tonight, a twist will challenge some of the houseguests, making it a family reunion like no other. It all starts now... on Big Brother!

Julie Chen: "Just days ago, the houseguests were each surprised with the key to their new summer home."

* * *

The houseguests

"No way," **Emma** whispered. Was this real? I only auditioned once, she thought, and that was only because Neal dared me... She took the key from beneath her windshield wipers and stared at it. Could this simple item be her ticket to a better life? Emma didn't know but one thing was certain, she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

 **Regina Mills** couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing in her life had ever gone her way but now... Hanging from her apple tree were two Big Brother keys. One for her and one for her sister. Her older sibling would tell her to proceed with caution, but perhaps things were finally looking up for the two of them.

 **Henry** wiped at his eyes as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room. It had been his long day. Two morning classes and two night classes. He looked at his phone: 9:05 pm. His last class ended five minutes ago. Luckily, he didn't start classes until after lunch tomorrow, so he'd be able to sleep in. He rounded the corner to his dorm and as he got closer, the item hanging on his door knob became clear. It was a key. Not just any key. It was _the_ key. Operation 500,000 dollars was about to begin.

 **Killian** staggered into his apartment after a few minutes of fumbling around with his keys. He closed the door behind him, forgetting to lock it, and stumbled his way to his bedroom. Collapsing onto his bed, Killian knew what hell awaited him as he drifted off to sleep. What he didn't know, however, was that underneath him lay his key to the Big Brother house.

 **Neal** sighed as the light from the sun hit him. It sure is good to be out, he thought. He stood there a moment, listening to the birds, breathing in the air. Yard time sure as hell didn't compare to freedom. Being inside wasn't all terrible, though, he did make a few friends. He'd definitely tell Emma about them when he got back to her. They had always fantasized about 'Tallahassee' and he wondered if she went there or stayed in Portland. The prison governor transferred him because he was 'getting bullied.' He wasn't. Peter was just an asshole. Neal stood on New York soil now. Tallahassee or Portland - it didn't matter, either way, he was getting back to his best friend. Opening his bag for the first time since he got out he saw something he didn't have when he first went in. While his robbery days were behind him, Neal pondered if he could steal the half million dollar grand prize.

 **Marian** watched her son play on the jungle gym. The laughter of the kids on the playground brought a smile to her face. But only for a moment. The premature death of her husband - of Roland's father had hurt them a great deal. They were struggling both emotionally and financially. Regrets plagued the maiden's mind. Her son's future wasn't secured. Her and her husband hadn't prepared for death and because of that, her and her son were now without savings. She called for her son, the day was maturing. Hand-in-hand, they walked home. Arriving, Marian checked the mailbox. The bills were as per usual but the key inside... that was unexpected.

"Who's a good boy?" **Hades** gushed, gently petting his dog, Cerberus. Was there a love stronger than the love an owner had for their pet? Hades wasn't so sure. "Come on boy," Hades said, patting his thigh. Opening the door to his pantry, Hades removed the dog food. Upon opening the bag, Hades realized he was going to have to find someone to look after Cerberus.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we don't provide _those_ services. Thank you for your call." **Glinda** hung up the phone. She let out a breath of frustration. While Glinda absolutely loved her job there were things about it she wished she could change. She was a professional cuddler, she wished some callers understood that. Her services just did _not_ go beyond platonic waters. She stretched her neck deciding to call it a night. She put her hair up, opened her closet to change into her pajamas and found a key hanging from one of her hangers. Perhaps it was time for a vacation, she mused.

"How may I help you?" **Sidney** asked, plastering an artificial smile onto his face. The customer took out their wallet and began to inform him on their order. How Sidney he loathed his job. The customer's voice nothing but white noise as he silently lamented over his life. He took the patron's cash, as a robot might, and opened the register. What he found inside silenced his sorrows, sparking inside him an ember of hope.

"See you later, dears," **Maleficent** said, watching her employees wave their goodbyes. The sun was rising which meant the club was closing. She'd be seeing her ladies at 10:00pm sharp. Hopefully they got their winks in. She threw on her jacket and headed towards the door. Flipping the 'yes we're open' sign to sorry 'we're closed' she shut the door, took out her keys and began to lock up. Dangling from the outside knob, the club owner found a key. Looks like Eric will have to run this place on his own for the summer, she thought to herself.

It had been a busy day for **August**. Working all day at the car shop, he had to put off his writing. On his way home he stopped at a diner. Maybe the atmosphere would inspire his muses. The bell dinged on his way in. He sat at a booth in the back and opened the box that held is typewriter. When he looked inside he found the literal key to his muses.

 **Belle** placed the newly acquired books on the shelf. She climbed down the ladder, opened another box of books and found the key to what she was sure was going to be a very exciting adventure.

* * *

"Neal...?"

Her voice a soft whisper. "How are you.. How did you..."

Neal quickly shook his head. "Hey," he said, hugging an incredulous Emma, "The name's Neal. Neal Cassidy."

Emma didn't return the hug, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Emma," her voice still a whisper, "Emma Swan," she replied.

He let go of her. "It's nice to meet you," he said smiling. A knowing look in his eyes. He retreated from her and began engaging with the other houseguests. Already she missed his touch. She wanted to lock him in the pantry and get information from him. She wanted to hug him, _really_ hug him and never let go. She wanted _so_ much but her feet wouldn't move. She was frozen. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. Opening her eyes, she was brought back to reality. She couldn't let her emotions reign supreme.

Emma: " _I haven't seen him in a year and a half." Emma explained to the cameras. "I have so many questions. But after taking a breather I remembered just where I was - where I am. This is Big Brother, if any one senses that we know each other our games are screwed. I will talk to him just not right now. Right now_ ," Emma said, " _we play dumb_."

* * *

The twelve houseguests sat down in the living room and begun to get to know one another.

"Guess I'll lead the charge." Ginger locks were pushed from her face as the cobalt eyed woman stood to her feet. "My name is Zelena Jayde. I'm a 30 _something_ year old midwife."

Zelena: " _I don't see why they would need to know my exact age. How is that one detail going to benefit them in any way_?"

The houseguests clapped as Zelena sat down. They went on like this for some time. One houseguest would stand, give a short description of themselves and everyone else would clap. Everything was fine until Julie Chen came back on the screen.

* * *

A/N: Neal did go to jail instead of Emma. No, they haven't had sex up to this point they are just friends. Zelena and Regina do not know about each other yet because Cora gave up Zelena. And yes I did intentionally leave out four houseguests from receiving their keys, you'll know why. You probably already do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention I'm a huge Mills women fan (Cora, Regina, Zelena) and that will influence my writing. Just so you know what you're getting into.

* * *

Julie Chen: "Hello house guests. You may think the twelve of you are the only ones in the house. But, in fact, there is another group in the house with you right now. And they have been watching your every move. Oh, and by the way, your first head of household competition will be happening shortly."

* * *

 **Before the HOH competition**

"Neal, what are you doing here? You got transferred... they... didn't tell me where. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Emma's mind was racing with so many questions. Not knowing where to begin, she went all at once. Neal smiled at the blonde. Her concern was beautiful.

"I'm fine, Ems. You don't need to fret."

"Where did they transfer you?" She asked.

"The prison governor was a real asshole," Neal told her, "made up some BS about me getting bullied, sent me packing to New York. I got out right before I came here."

"New York? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again. New York prisons weren't to be taken lightly.

"I promise I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Neal's eyes wandered around the pantry. All this food was free? How lucky was he?

"I'll always worry about you, Neal," Emma stated - reaching out - hugging him.

Emma snuggled into him. Savoring his presence. The presence she missed for 18 months. Having to go it alone. His hand moved behind her, he was reaching for something. Emma didn't break their embrace but she was curious.

"Uh ...Neal?" Inquiry filled her voice.

"Just...tryna..grab..the -"

A loud thud.

"-Pop-tarts," he finished.

The door opened and Emma quickly ripped herself from Neal's body.

The exchange wasn't left unnoticed by the intruding houseguest.

"Is everything okay?" The Intruder asked.

"Yeah, kid," Emma responded crouching down to help Neal, "everything's okay."

Henry: " _Kid? I'm four years younger than she is._ "

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Neal replied, "tried reaching for the Pop-tarts, accidentally knocked over some juice. No biggie." Neal shrugged.

Henry left. Leaving the duo paranoid in his departure.

"You don't think he saw us, do you?" Neal questioned, opening up a Pop-tart package.

"I don't know," Emma said, taking the pastry offered to her, "but, I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Henry: " _They're either the fastest showmance ever or they know each other. I'm leaning toward the latte_ r."

* * *

A/N: I know Neal wouldn't get accepted in the big brother house because he went to prison but for fanfic's sake, he does (: Yes I did make Emma 22. Henry is 18. Neal is 23.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie Chen: "It's time for your first Head of Household competition. The Head of Household is the most powerful position inside the Big Brother house. Free from the threat of eviction, the HOH must put two houseguests on the chopping block, only the twelve of you will compete. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes!" The houseguests yelled in unison.

Julie Chen: "Alright then. This competition is called, Going Bananas, and the concept is simple. Each houseguest must hold onto their banana as long as possible. The last houseguest left on their banana will be the first Head of Household. I'll give you now a moment to get yourselves situated on your bananas."

Regina: " _I prefer apples._ "

Julie Chen: "Alright houseguests, this competition begins now."

Maleficent: " _So, we're suspended in the air, hanging off of a god damn fruit." *looks directly into the camera unamused* "What fun," she says dryly._

Henry: " _I know the first HOH is the HOH that no one really wants to win. But not winning HOH means not having power, and putting my fate in the Big Brother house up to someone else. Besides, I don't want to be the first one out because I intentionally thew a competition._ "

Glinda: _"Winning this competition shouldn't be elusive. I simply need to choose a good position."_

Julie Chen: "Well, houseguests, if there's one thing that pairs well with bananas, it's chocolate."

Killian: " _I quite like watching the ladies ride their bananas." *winks*_

Julie Chen: "Congratulations, _Glinda_ , you are the first HOH of the summer and that means you are safe."

Glinda: " _I should thank the other houseguests for this win. They fell effortlessly_." _*smiles*_

Julie Chen: "Glinda is the first HOH but a twist in the game is about to send shock waves through the house. Stay with us."

* * *

Julie Chen: "Welcome back to Big Brother. Four houseguests are upstairs watching their housemates every move. It's time to bring these families together. Hello there houseguests. Now, I'm sure that you've been wondering about the housemates that have been watching you from upstairs. Well, it's time to find out who they are. If you know anything about this game, then you know to... expect the unexpected. When your four new housemates walk downstairs, some of you will see a familiar face. For those of you who will be reunited with your past, will you let your personal history hinder your gameplay? Or, can you use it to help your strategy? How it plays out is up to you. The time has come to say hello to your new housemates."

* * *

 **The past**

 _Regina gloomily looked herself over in the mirror. Her longing for her sister grew more raw with every beat of her heart. She missed her. She'd never known pain like this. Her body ached for her presence. It was as though she were mourning a living person. And she was - wasn't she? Loss wasn't all that Regina felt. Resentment burned underneath her yearning. How her sister could just leave her? Abandon her?!_

 _ **I thought she loved me**._

 _And while she hated her sister for her actions, she didn't blame her. Mother was a... nuisance._

 _Regina sighed._

 _That was putting it lightly._

 _What a privilege it would be - if their mother were simply a nuisance._

 ** _Adelaide would still be here._**

 _No, their mother was a dictator. It was her way or the highway. And Adelaide had taken the highway - leaving Regina with the former._

 _But, if Regina were being honest, Adelaide didn't need to leave for her to submit to their mother's demands. She'd do just about anything to get her mother's approval. She needed it like a drowning victim needed air. The more she sought it, the harder it was to attain._

 _"Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful."_

 _There it was - the thing Regina craved most._

 _"Thank you, Mother. I hope Leo thinks so."_

 _The man her mother groomed her to marry. Regina didn't love him but he seemed nice, so she had hope she'd grow to._

 _"He will if you smile more. At least **pretend** you're appreciative to be marrying him."_

 _And there it was - the thing Regina feared most._

 _"I am appreciative, Mother."_

 _If it made Cora happy..._

 _"It's just..."_

 _"Just what, darling?" Cora questioned, pushing a stray strand out of her daughter's face._

 _"I miss Adelaide," she said softly._

 _Cora frowned. "It's your wedding day, Regina. The **only** person that should be on your mind is your fiance."_

 _"Yes, Mother," Regina replied stoically._

 _"Now," Cora reminded her, "don't forget to smile."_

* * *

"Mother?"

"Regina, sweetheart."

Maleficent: " _What_?"

Regina: " _I had hoped she was okay._ "

"I - I've missed you," Regina said, holding onto her mother.

Cora caressed her daughter's hair. Brown eyes stared into Cora's. Those familiar hues. Like hot chocolate on a frosty winter night. Cora languished over those saccharine filled orbs. So inviting. So breathtaking.

Neal: " _If Regina's mother is here... Does that mean...?_ "

"Stay the hell away from me or I'm gonna scream bloody murder!" Neal hollered.

"Neal?" Emma looked at her best friend dubiously. What the hell was going on?

"Emma, look at me," Neal said, ignoring his father.

Emma looked him in the eyes. Whatever was going on, she was on his side.

"That's my dad. Whatever he says to you don't trust him."

"He's your father?"

"Emma, listen to me. He is not to be trusted. No matter what he says. Okay?" Neal asked, hoping she'd heard beyond 'he's my father.'

"O-okay." Emma answered, still in shock.

Emma: " _Who's else parents are here?_ "

"Son, please. I just want to talk."

Neal shook his head. "You think I want to listen? I don't care what you have to say. Stay away from me and stay away from Em -" He stopped himself. As far as the other houseguests were concerned, except maybe Henry, he and Emma had only just met. "Just stay away from me." He finished, walking away

With everything going on, after seeing Gold's child condemn him, Mary-Margaret and David were afraid to approach their daughter. But despite their fears, their hope was unwavering.

"Hi," Mary-Margaret greeted. It took all her strength not to pull her daughter in for a hug.

"Uh.. hi?" Emma responded. Who were these people and why did the woman look like she was about to cry?

"Do you know who we are?" David asked, admiring his daughter's beauty.

"Should I?" Emma replied, wanting to go after Neal but these two strangers in her way.

"Emma, sweetheart," Mary-Margaret begun.

"Sweetheart?" This was getting creepy. "I don't know who you guys are or _what_ you're into but I gotta go." Emma walked past them.

"We're your parents!" Mary-Margaret divulged.

Emma stopped in her tracks. Her parents? She didn't have parents. She had foster homes. She had shelters. She _had_ Neal. But parents? She didn't have those. Not real ones. Not ones she could touch. The parents she had were the ones she'd made up. Imaginary.

Blonde curls wiped around.

"I don't have parents," she voiced, storming off.

* * *

A/N: Are you starting to see why I'm going with this? Adelaide is the EQ version of Regina aka Regina's twin... To pick the HOH I put all the houseguests names in a bag and randomly picked. Thus Glinda winning. I did it random so as not to be bias. The HOH I used in this chapter is from BB13 episode 1. And I thought at the end of chapters I could suggest a fanfic for you to read. The fanfic suggestion this chapter is **28 Years** by **Mistress Mills**. It's rated **M.** And it's **CoraxHook**. If you're not into that please don't go and send hate, I don't want to be ignorantly sending people to fics to send hate. But if you ARE into CoraxHook, I liked it. So maybe you will too? Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
